Raisa ana'Marianna
Raisa ana'Marianna is the 33rd Queen of the Fells and the daughter of Marianna ana'Lissa and Averill Lightfoot Demonai. Her younger sister is Mellony ana'Marianna, and like all Gray Wolf queens Raisa descends from the legendary warrior queen Hanalea ana'Maria. Raisa was always headstrong and fundamentally different from her mother, causing the High Wizard Gavan Bayar to see her as a threat early on. Description Raisa was described by General Marin Karn as "small and finely made, with skin the color of Bruinswallow ale, startling green eyes, and a stubborn chin." History The Exiled Queen Raisa was born into royalty where the crown is passed down to the firstborn female. As princess heir of the Queendom of the Fells, she is second in line after her beautiful mother, Queen Marianna. Marianna, just like every other Queen since the Breaking, has succeeded their mother when she dies. She is also half Demonai from her father's side, learning their green magic, their language, and traditions. Her Clan family hopes that once again there will be a Clan descendant on the Grey Wolf throne through her. After Gavan Bayar, the High Wizard, managed to coerce her mother into marrying her to his also wizard son Micah sul'Gavan, Raisa, who was unwilling to marry at the time, both because of her own interests and to prevent a war with the upland Clans, ran away from the Vale with Amon Byrne and his troupe of Gray Wolves. On the way to Oden's Ford Raisa, Amon, and the Gray Wolves were ambushed by Waterwalkers, who were upset with the Fells's abuse of their people. Raisa was able to talk the Lord of the Waterwalkers, Dimitri, into let them leave alive, subtly revealing her identity in the process and owing the man a gylden. Raisa hid out in Oden's Ford for a year, where she became close friends with the Gray Wolves, attempted to pursue a romantic relationship with Amon, and, when that failed, pursued one with Hanson Alister, who unknown to her was her distant cousin. She was an excellent student, impressing and surprising Wien House headmaster Taim Askell, who expected her to act like a spoiled princess. She left Oden's Ford when Micah discovered she was there and told her that, despite the fact that she'd killed one of the assassins his father had sent for her, more were waiting. He gave her a choice: return to the Fells and marry him, or die. Raisa agreed to the first option. Micah drugged her and carried her away, telling her that he'd already killed the other assassins. As Raisa, Micah, Wil Mathis, Fiona Bayar, and the Mander brothers rode back to the Fells they were ambushed by a raiding party from Gerard Montaigne's army. Gerard wanted to force the wizards to train his soldiers in magic, which they agreed to because otherwise they would surely die. Micah asked Gerard to release their "servant", Raisa, but Gerard recognized her as the princess heir and decided to take her captive and marry her instead. Just then Tamron's army ambushed Gerard's and in the chaos Raisa was able to escape. The Gray Wolf Throne Raisa fled to Fetters Ford in Tamron, where she met up with Edon Byrne and several of the Queen's Guard, who offered an escort back to the Fells. Along the way Edon and the other guards were killed, and several attempts were made on Raisa's life. Raisa herself killed one of her assassins, Mac Gillen, a ruthless man she had deformed whilst escaping from gaol with several Raggers she rescued from his torture. She was eventually shot with a poisoned arrow and, dying alone in the mountains, was rescued by Hanson Alister, whose use of magic to save her left him incapacitated for several days. In Marisa Pines Camp, after Raisa recovered and learned that her mother had died. she risked her life to go to Marianna's funeral so that she could show she was still alive and dispel any question of her younger sister becoming queen. Raisa received overwhelming support upon her return from the valefolk and especially the lowborns from the lesser districts, who were supported in food, medicine, and education by her Briar Rose Ministry. This forced the nobles and wizards to recognize her as queen. As acting queen Raisa accomplished much for the betterment of her Realm, but made several enemies in the process. She eventually appointed Han as her personal bodygaurd and assigned him a seat on the Wizard Council. The Crimson Crown After Raisa became queen of the Fells, she tried to hold her realm together. The Demonai still try to marry her and Nightwalker. Nobody knows that she is secretly in love with Han Alister. In start of the book, there often came murders of mages , all in Ragmarket. The Wizard council thought of Ragmarket people as the murderers and burned the city. In the fire Raisa and Han (who fot high mage) fight for the people in Ragmarket. Often came rumors that Han did the murders and Amon Byrne found his Necklace of the Lone Hunter near a dead mage. Later Han proposed to Raisa and she said yes. After he went away to find the crimson crown the Castle was attacked by Arden. A war, that will destroy the seven Realms started. In the end of the book Raisa and Han got martied, because of Love Flamecaster Twenty-five years of cruel war have passed, and Raisa has been heartbroken for a year now due to the murder of her eldest daughter, Hana. Afterwards, her consort and husband, Han, is killed on the way to Southbridge and she believes her son has also died in the skirmish. Four more years have passed, and she is now preparing her youngest child and new princess heir, Alyssa, for her sixteenth name day, and eventually her ascension to the throne.Category:Characters Category:Gray Wolf Line Category:Demonai Warrior Category:Females Category:Protagonist Category:DK Characters Category:EQ Characters Category:GWT Characters Category:CC Characters Category:POVs